Get Mine, Get Yours
by yayayahk
Summary: They say that if you give one thing, you should surely expect to receive something else in return.
1. Chapter 1

**Get Mine, Get Yours**

**Disclaimer : **I don't own One Piece, no.

**Summary :** They say that if you give one thing, you should surely expect to receive something else in return.

* * *

It could have all started on a lovely evening in this populated harbor of the New World… Inside a cabaret where, at the time, most of the Strawhat Pirates were enjoying the company of dancers and comedians, eating the best food this place had to offer, drinking ale at their heart's content, laughing like there was no tomorrow… The festive ambiance sure could warm the hearts of the many townspeople that had come to see the impromptu attraction caused by the infamous pirate crew.

But one person had decided to go for other plans to fill the rest of her night.

The raven-haired archeologist turned to her only female crew mate.

"Nami, I think I"ll head back to the Sunny."

Taken aback by her words, the orange-haired stopped clapping but kept that amused smile on her face. "Already?! It has just begun! Are you sure, Robin?"

"Hm. I want to read for a while."

"Get back safely then. I know it's not a big deal but use the Den Den Mushi once you arrive there, okay?"

"Fine." Robin agreed then glanced at her other partying companions. She couldn't help but crack a gentle smile. "Enjoy yourselves. See you later."

* * *

With one foot out of the door, she realized it was chillier than expected. She adjusted her black fur coat and started moving forward, towards the shore. Her silhouette maundered amidst the dark night and the dancing shadows of the trees. The heels of her brown knee high boots were chattering against the ground. Her arms were tightly wrapped around her curvy sides and the glamorous camel bustier leather dress she wore.

* * *

As soon as she stepped on the sand, she could hear a graceful melody played on a violin. That night, it was Brook's turn to guard and watch over their pleasantly odd ship. Robin reached the upper deck and sat down on the bench, next to the skeleton musician.

"Is this a new composition? It sounds lovely."

"Ah, yes, Robin-san, I'm glad you like it."

"We can switch places if you want, so you can join them and have fun too."

"Oh, I'm fine this way." he asserted before facing away to stare at the starry night sky.

"Indeed." the archeologist smiled and sighed at the wonderful sight. She waited a little while before getting up. "I'll be going now, if you need anything, just knock on my door."

"Robin-san." She had merely turned her back that he called her, which brought her to a halt.

"Yes, Brook?"

"Can I see your panties?"

She left his question hanging in the air without any response and resumed walking as if nothing had ever happened. Soon enough, the music started playing again and lead her to mind-wandering.

Lately, she was absorbed in one of these romantic novels in which a lonely girl did not have any other choice but watch the love of her life fight to death to duly claim her hand. It wasn't very much her cup of tea since it had its bulk of corniness. Still, its descriptive value helped her understand a lot of the past customs of the once wealthy monarchy in North Blue that served as the background of aforesaid story. With one or maybe two cups of coffee, she would definitely finish the second tome and start reading the third one. And, for her own record, she also had to revise her notes and add a few scribblings of what the traditional attires and architecture might have looked like.

Little did she know that it wasn't what he had planned for her that night, and that she was about to find it out.

* * *

Robin went down the ladder and headed towards the bedroom she shared with Nami. As soon as she let herself in and tried to reach for the light switch, a strong hand came to clasp around her mouth and pull her whole body backwards, slamming the door shut with a swift movement.

"Hmpf!"

In spite of having her eyes wide open, she couldn't see anything. The room was still dark as ever. Her heart palpitated furiously within her as she was still in shock. The sudden action had barred her from reacting appropriately. She was defenseless in the arms of a shadow that had yet to reveal itself.

Her body had crashed against another one, a much broader one judging by its sturdiness. Still, in a matter of seconds, Robin recognized the silhouette that had forcefully drawn her backwards. She could touch the three metallic hilts with the tip of her fingers, she could taste this lingering flavor of steel on his hand and she could feel his hot breath make her hair stand on end. Her heartbeat progressively slowed down as she started to relax despite her unshaken bewilderment. He had yet to talk and explain why, why he would do this to her on this calm and lovely night.

Her game of guesses was interrupted when another grip came to take over her waist and, shortly after, Robin sensed his face getting closer to hers and frowned in response, totally unsure about what he would do next. She had known him long enough to imagine his smirk grazing the back of her neck.

The next thing she knew, his lips murmured only one word with a purposeful lick on her earlobe.

"Hey."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **I don't own One Piece, no, nope.

**megaMe** - Yes, I had to :) But don't get your expectations too high…!

**NinjaSheik **- Let's say that he's a very attentive person when he wants to (and feels like he has to)

**zoro-baby 4 ever** - I'll let you discover it by yourself because I'm embarrassed

**Kojo208 **- Aren't they all weird?

**Chikage Zorobin** - Is it really weird to make Zoro proactive?

**(Cutie) guest** - There, have more sexy sexy sexy (I hope)

**UltimateC3 **- Whoa *gulps nervously*

**A/N : **Thank you very much for reading the prologue and thank you for everything else as well, basically! Actually, this was requested (and approved) but I'm… not… quite… sure… if… I've… handled… it… not… too… badly… so… far…  
~ Meg, I hope you get to read and review this soon (and realize the *?* you put me through and take responsibility), xoxo ~

* * *

_"Hey"_

His hold stiffened when he felt her twitching a little bit.

"At last, I caught you. I thought you'd never come. I was about to pass out on your bed." he almost mumbled in his croaky voice.

If his hand finally let go of her pretty face, his other one dragged her even closer to his body and started travelling down the rubbery fabric of her minidress. He played with the weaved laces that kept it up and tight around Robin's silhouette. He pressed the tips of his fingers against the bump of her hip bone and let them go further down. The heat was rising up within himself as his fantasies came to reality better than what he had imagined. The darkness of their intimate space made it even more erotic. It was all about what Robin and he could comprehend through their intuitions and their senses as these were reduced to their most pragmatic dimension.

"What's the matter, Zoro?" she heavily sighed.

Still in his sort of state of dreaming, the swordsman took off her coat and threw it around somewhere. He then reached for the end of her short attire and pulled it up just to let his wandering hand clutch her crotch over her lacy underwear.

"I just wanted to have fun with you, woman." he cooed in her ears as he started sliding his fingers over her panties. Under that strong pressure, she ended following the course of his ministrations and made her bum rub against him, slightly arching her back in the process. He liked it when she was giving in to his touch so easily.

"If that's why you left earlier, you c-". Robin was cut off by her own groan at the very moment he bit the skin of her shoulder then nibbled it ardently. Her figure quivered even more once he started rolling his tongue all over her shoulder span all the way to the helix of her ear. She could only grip his arm for support.

In between soft sighs, she finally finished her sentence. "You could have fetched me…".

"Nah, that's the trick of the surprise, you see? And I'm so worked up right now. You better be up for it." he whispered as he could feel himself losing control as well.

It had all started with that dress she had worn to go out in town with the rest of the crew. He had never seen it before but the mere sight of it got him imagining how tight she would felt inside it and how restrained her moves would be if he ever took control of her. Its aesthetics enhanced her curves and made her look even more desirable and more erotically submissive. Despite of gulping bottles of sake, one after the other, he couldn't stay still during their good-natured dinner as the images of her lovemaking faces kept piling up in his mind. That was it, he had to fuck her in that dress.

* * *

Robin tried to break free from his embrace but she couldn't fight against his unshakable strength. With the help of a few phantom hands - a dozen to be exact -, she eventually managed to block his arms and made them lift away from her.

Taking a short step forward, she turned round to face him but she couldn't utter even one word that he had already brutally pulled her towards him by the arms and crashed his lips against hers. Once he got his neck into it, it was impossible for her to resist. She was even lowering herself since his strong pull was getting tighter around her wrists. Zoro's jaw was forcing her to stand at his height. His mouth was overtaking hers with roughness and passion. His tongue was banging fiercely against hers in a wild dance that even drove him insane and unstoppable. If it wasn't for the lack of air, he would have gone on and on until he would make the both of them crash against the ground.

Once their lips parted, he looked at her face as it shone under the dark blue light coming from the round glass on the door. Her hues had a kind of grey shade that made them shimmer in a lovely tone. She was looking at him, seemingly astounded by his unexpected brutality on that night, probably. He watched her visage as she laid eyes on his chest. It was heaving. Hell, he hadn't done much but he was already snorting like a buffalo, too titillated by the surge of lust that had stricken him that evening.

"Zoro, if you could just wait a little more." she softly purred as she looked straight into his able eye.

Her fingers started caressing the sides of his neck. However, far from appeasing his excitation, it only sent spikes of chills down his spine. Much to her obvious disappointment, he ignored her plea : after taking her hands off him, he made both of their bodies swirl round until she ended back against the door. With a soft hiss escaping his lips, he pinned her even more harshly against the door.

"I'm gonna make you moan and scream my name while we're at it." were his last whispered words before he resumed attacking her lips savagely in between her almost soundless yelps. He was grinding fervidly against her hips, slightly dragging her figure up and down the wooden structure.

* * *

Zoro freed her hands as he realized that she wanted to wrap hers around his neck, to let them play with his short green hair. He proceeded to eagerly stroke every part of her body that he had under his reach. He firstly caressed her arms and, through the leather of her outfit, Zoro fondled her breasts, almost scraped her flanks, dug his fingers in her back, grabbed and squished her ass the while her whimpers and begging soughs got louder.

During the following instants, one of his hands made his way under her hot thigh, softly fondling it until it ended in the inside of her red latex boot. Like once in a blue moon, Zoro thought about a wicked trick on the spur of the moment. With a quick gesture, he pulled the strapped end of her boot then made it slap against her skin. After a disgruntle cry, Robin cursed at him and he just smirked in response. His hand then went back inside her shoe, before Zoro would progressively take it off and throw it behind him. It flew away and crashed against something metallic. But Zoro wouldn't care, at all. He got himself too immersed in their steamy foreplay session. The feeling of her soft skin getting hot under his touch was hardening his erection at a wild speed. He couldn't help himself from uttering guttural sounds on her lips while she encouraged him to keep going, while she shivered because of his mind-blowing art of doing foreplay, while she was lewdly moaning his name among yelps and exaggerated sighs.

* * *

He had been so focused on - more than hungrily - kissing and touching her thigh and torso that he had failed to realize she had been repeatedly mumbling his name and a few same other things for a while, until he paused to catch his breath.

_*Purupurupuru Purupurupuru Purupurupuru…*_

"What's that?" he asked. Zoro then stood back and faced away from her to discern the source of that sound in the darkness. He fixed the table with a frown, reached for the light switch to turn it on, then turned to look at Robin again. Her neck was all hot and flushed in red. Her usual stoic expression had made way for a tensed face, distorted by sexual pleasure, with its bright crimson blush and fluttering eyelids.

After a sudden but tender kiss on her cheek, Zoro took the time to think over the situation and let Robin and himself pause for a while. He was about to go pick up the line and hang up immediately afterwards but the raven-haired woman stopped him in his tracks.

"I'll take care of it." she said while panting heavily. Robin made a phantom hand sprout from the table so she could pick up the receiver of the strange device.

"Good." Zoro just uttered. He felt himself getting closer and closer to that point of no turning back where he wouldn't even be able to restraint himself from controlling his strength as he would be ramming his member inside of her, inside of that so tempting body of hers. He only needed more, a little more.

But before he could get to her lips again, a pair of fingers stopped him again. He glanced at her and she faintly shook her head. Zoro simply placed his face at the level of her ear and stood still, tricking her that they were really on break.

*_Purupurupuru_ katcha*

* * *

From afar, her voice could be heard talking through the baby Den Den Mushi on the table, probably thanks to a mouth she had sprouted on a sofa.

"Yes?"

It was at that point that Zoro started whispering a volley of salacious remarks that he soon accompanied with ministrations that took its toll on his partner.

"Oh, Nami. I'm sorry. I-I…" Robin was struggling to keep her composure as she felt one of his hand rubbing her pussy inside her underwear. She had to stay quiet for a few seconds before she sharply exhaled what was heard in Nami's receiver as well : "I totally forgot about it."

"Hm. Yes, I'm fine." she then stated with difficulty.

His tongue started to trace a wet trail of saliva that went over her neck, the crook of her collarbone and that hot crack of her cleavage. As he went down low, his teeth teased the skin that was behind the crossed ties which bound her dress together.

"…Is that so?"

He took out his now wet hand to join his other one in a clawing-like move that went down the sides of her dress, as if they were attempting to tear the clothing off. He called for eye contact and surprisingly, she looked back at him quite quickly, with begging eyes that couldn't quite reflect what she had in mind.

"Z-Zo… " Robin began to moan but she soon shushed herself. "Zoro? Yes! He's here…" she then sighed, almost shamefully. As she was listening to Nami's seemingly - but unusual - drunk-taking, Zoro found his way to what he coveted to get what he wanted, and duly deserved. He brought the shoeless leg on his shoulder and began to undo the ties of her black panties. After they dropped off, Zoro came closer to her lady garden, spread its lips and started planting tender smooches all over it. Soon enough, he could feel the muscles of her thigh tightening as she was squirming, trying to fight the urge to either break away or grind against his mouth. As he became more intense with his treats, the kisses became gentle tongue flicks, vigorous licks, tedious actions of nibbling and what not. It didn't take long before she came to whisper his name almost inaudibly while gritting her teeth and sometimes, gripping his bright green hair in a pull or push move. At some point, the black-haired archeologist gasped loudly enough to cut off Nami in her would-be ranting on the other side of line.

Zoro stopped and licked his lips devilishly after he stood up to meet up with her face.

"No, no, no, no. I'm all… right, I'm all right. It's nothing. Don't worry." Robin whimpered, almost desperately, in between her harsh breathing. "I'll inform them about it. Good night, Nami." She abruptly hang up the receiver and looked at Zoro with a scowl on her face.

"Luffy and Usopp got themselves in a little pinch. They have to spend the night in the forest out there."

"Like hell, I care." Zoro purred as he eagerly disposed of his bandana and his dark green coat. Robin approached him to untuck the red drape that was wrapped around his swords.

"Don't ever do that to me again. That was embarrassing." she reproached him while she was, then, taking his haramaki off.

* * *

Zoro caught her off guard when he made her spin around and slammed her body, albeit not that violently, against the door. She gasped first then sighed loudly when she eventually felt his bulge against her covered rear.

"There's nothing embarrassing about moaning my name because I'm that good." he growled behind her head.

With a swift move, he unbuckled his pants and pulled her minidress on top of her butt cheeks. His raging and warm erection was out in the wild and ready to plunge inside her womanhood, but he decided to rub it against her already very sensible folds, making sure it also reached her inflated pink button.

"… Zoro…!" Robin yelped weakly while bending over a little more.

He glided his throbbing member against her folds one more time. "Again…"

"Zoro…!" she hummed at length in a huskily way that prompted him to penetrate her as soon as it stopped echoeing in his ears.

With a first powerful thrust, he completely got inside of her. He shuddered at the feeling of her warm and moist insides surrounding his cock. Zoro lengthily pulled back then went all the way inside again. Her sharp cry of pleasure rocked their surroundings and she was already trying to meet him half way by pushing her hips backwards. But he wouldn't let her do that.

The swordsman turned the lights off, grasped her hips even more firmly and started to pound her rapidly and forcefully. Thanks to the dim light that beamed just over the two of them, he could make out the picture of her back distinctively. She was hanging onto the door with difficulty, letting her fingernails scratch it as she shook under his pace. Her jet black hair was tucked and falling down on her right side and it somehow compelled him to take it in his hand and clench it. His eye was running loose on parts of her flesh that seemed to look even tighter in that attire of hers. He found the pearls of sweat that were blossoming on her tainted skin exciting. And it was even more exciting when he could see his own sweat trickle down on her back. He leaned forward to kiss the nape of her neck and breathe in that peculiar perfume of hers whenever they had sex, that scent that mixed flowers, steel, sweat and their lustful intentions.

Zoro soon found himself groaning and, sometimes moaning, to voice how good their lovemaking session felt to him, altogether. But he wanted more. He wanted to feel even stronger, more dominating; he wanted to go deeper, he wanted to hear her screams get louder. As if his intentions had exploded all at once, his hands accordingly went roaming all over her breasts, sometimes stroking her nipples which peeked through the quite thin leather. He grasped the fabric of her dress obsessively, like some kind of wild animal, a predator dominating its already defenseless prey. His carnality didn't stop there. Two of his fingers found their way back on her clit and his body eventually crushed hers against the wooden board. While he rubbed her pearl more eagerly than before, she was almost screeching his name. But the way he fucked her senseless on top of that made her unable to articulate coherent sentences or words thereafter.

Even her partner, Zoro, couldn't quite make out what was happening exactly, The green-haired guy was raving so much that only the extraordinarily strong squeezing of her walls on his cock and Robin's following orgasm eventually brought him down to earth again, right on time. The raven-haired archeologist exploded in a mess that soaked her thighs and his hand. He pulled back as quickly as he could then repeatedly clasped her crotch in his hand.

Her lingering and high-pitched moan mirrored the weak state he found her in. Robin was barely able to stand on both of her, unequally raised, feet. Her chest was heaving exaggeratedly but the rest of her body was tremendously stiff, if not totally paralyzed.

After a moment of inertia, she tilted her head back on his shoulder. When he looked into her eyes, her irises were swinging, as if unable to focus on a single point. She was grinning foolishly and yet she didn't say anything. Instead, she just let out a series of sighs and groans that pushed him to wonder if she could ever talk again. Robin still answered to his voice when he called her, twice.

As soon as she relaxed in his embrace, Zoro resumed thrusting his member inside her at a much calmer and slower pace. Moans and susurrations restarted as they were enjoying another overdose of lust-driven thrills. For him, her juices made it even better. He couldn't take it for much longer anyway. He dug his fingers in the flesh of her thighs as he was reaching that final stage of his pumping back-and-forth inside her womanhood.

And then, her pleading voice rocked within his ears, telling him to release his seed inside of her, to truly mark that she was his. His hoarse voice growled one last time before his ramming started to decrease in speed.

* * *

While he was recovering from his shortness of breath, Zoro let his front teeth trail along her shoulder. Her touch then came to comfort him, caressing his hair and his face in a thankful gesture. He didn't feel like getting out of her. He wanted to stay a little longer like this, enveloped in the shared bubble of heat that secluded them from the cold darkness of the night.

He looked at her with a stern eye. The gorgeous archeologist stared back at him at length. She proceeded to take his hands and make them intertwine with hers. They kissed for a while. He even gently thrusted inside her a few times again, but this time out of pure affection and with tenderness. He couldn't tell if it was an act or if she was getting really turned on again, but he liked the way she was shivering and moaning at the same time because of his ministrations. He let himself be touched by her somewhat innocent sensuality during these times of cuddling after making love like this.

When he finally made up his mind and tried to let go of her, Zoro attempted to remove his hands, a little bit half-heartedly. He was feeling a little bit tired and sleepy after all. Still, Robin held her crew mate back and stared at him dead in the eye.

Her lips parted, ready to vocalize the words that wouldn't be a plea, but an order to abide by if he wanted to get away.

"More."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **I don't own One Piece, no, nope, nein.

**megaMe - **That's very nice of you, really

**Kojo208 ** - Yes, she's using her powers in this chapter…!

**NinjaSheik - **I hope I updated soon enough

**(Sweetie) ANON** - I kept going, maybe I will crash into a wall this time

**(Cutie) Guest **- Your writing reads like my mom's, omg… but that's really sweet!

**Meg - **You know I'm framing this for my next bday. You'll get another mail later but now I'm sleep, bye.

**Seis Fleur **- No, it isn't over!

**Chikage Zorobin **- Actually, there's a reason but I'm trying to omit it for the moment

**Ultimate C3 **- I tried to keep it up

**Otaku-SIG **- That's a very good thing! I kinda succeeded then :)

**A/N : ** Thank you very much for the reviews and for reading this story. I'd rather not say anything before the start of the chapter, hm. Ah, yes, it probably needs a lot of editing.

* * *

_"More."_

Zoro didn't have the time to process her demand that her clone came to hug him from behind, gently closing her embrace around his shoulders. The Robin fleur's calm and chilly breathing was tickling the crook of his neck while the real Robin was still gazing at him intensely, her lips pursed into a sweet and heartwarming smile.

Among the shadows, her hand danced in an enchanting stroke all over the side of his face. The black-haired beauty eventually turned around and began pecking his lips and grazing his torso. The tips of her clone's fingers ran all over him with delicateness in spite of their strange cooling vibe. The two women were caressing his body in an affectionate manner that was soothing his mind. Indeed, Zoro was starting to give in, totally forgetting what the archeologist had commanded a few moments earlier.

Her burning kisses then descended onto his neck, just to focus on his Adam's apple. If it wasn't for the naturally intimidating grunt he emitted, the analogy would have been perfect : the swordsman impulsively stretched his neck in response, like a little fluffy animal would. That might have been what brought her to giggle then, and what also brought him to smile back.

Far from pulling away, Zoro let himself being taken over by her ministrations. He was getting lost in this hurricane of hot and cold caresses that were so relaxing and so lulling his entire body. He couldn't help but just sigh, like any content and pleased man.

The swordsman felt himself becoming heavy and drifting off to sleep. But it was until the Robin fleur suddenly tilted his head to the side by pulling a good chunk of his hair.

"I said more."

* * *

In the dizzy state he was, Zoro couldn't prevent his tackling down on the ground, falling among the vanishing petals of her clone. Before he was even able to think about getting up again, myriad of arms were fiercely holding him down, with a strength he seldom saw her use.

"Oi, let g-" Zoro faintly groaned.

The archeologist shut him up with a phantom hand that clasped around his mouth.

"It's my turn." Robin simply stated. The tone of her voice sounded dismissive.

In the same way as she let her sprouted hands take care of getting his boots and trousers off, Robin arranged herself before she came down to straddle him on his abdomen.

"You've excited me so much." Robin hissed as she looked at him in the eye.

Her fingers trailed down on her trunk, sensually tickling her nipples as they passed over her bust.

"That would be selfish of you to turn back." the raven-haired woman murmured before adding with a smirk, "You can't be slacking either."

Fully taking advantage of the situation, Robin made a cloned hand forcefully grip his member. At the feeling of this cold contact, Zoro's body surrendered to a violent surge that pushed him to pull his head back and emit a groan. A very lengthy movement of pumping up and down his dick ensued, away from his sight since her gorgeous figure blocked the view of the spectacle.

"It's fine if you're not turned on yet, I'll make sure I stimulate you enough before we get ourselves into it again." Robin provocatively disclosed after his breathing out calmed down a little bit.

As her real hands travelled on his scarred upper body up to his temples, the archeologist leaned closer to his face then grasped his green hair once more. "I could resort to strangulation or even insanely drug you… but I'd rather use orthodox methods, in a sense." she mused.

* * *

Clinking metals were heard behind her back and, next thing he knew, she caught the sheath of Sandai Kitetsu with a hand she had raised up in the air at the right time.

His reaction was immediate. Zoro tried to struggle against the imprisoning net of arms that had pinned him down in the first place. He couldn't quite bear the idea of seeing her getting careless and dangerous just for some bump-and-grind she would surely get afterwards. Out of his three swords, she had chosen to pick the only one that she'd probably fail to wield, due to a curse even himself could have had problems with. But the more he resisted, the tighter her captive hold grew.

Pushing his jaw backwards with the golden tail end of the sheath, she prompted him to stop his flailing around.

"Stay still and watch." the raven-haired woman ordered.

Soon enough, a Robin fleur reappeared behind her creator and took the sword in her hands just to unsheathe it with a swift move. As she maintained an intense eye contact with her crew mate, the archeologist stood immobile while the clone tucked her long mane of black hair out of her front.

"I need you to crave me, Zoro."

It was her turn to get gripped by the hair by her very own clone which approached her neck and placed the back of the blade just below her face. Zoro watched the scene incredulously, as it was illuminated by faint shades of dark blue that reflected on her skin and accompanied by the sound of a panting she had a hard time to control. Still on top of him, her body moved sexily to the rhythm of her shaken breathing. Her bare skin glowed with perspiration while her outfit was totally stuck to her curves, sculpting every line of her anatomy. Her shining eyes and erected nipples betrayed her excitement as well as her supposed agitation. By the time the tables had turned to put them in that strange yet exciting situation, his penis was fully erected, still being unhurriedly massaged by her phantom hand. Her work made his arousal sweetly gradual.

"Have you ever dreamt about defeating me at the edge of this sword…?"

* * *

Her husky voice lured him to rehash this tantalizing thought again and again, imagining how he could have, in fact, been at her clone's place in the past when she had been just a stowaway and a former enemy freshly integrated in their odd pirate crew. Of course, he had dreamt about it, way too many times.

Adrenaline skyrocketed within him when the point of the sword grazed her fair skin briefly, just above her bosom. She hissed at the subtle pain. Despite being just superficial, the contact ended up causing a short lesion which red color evoked familiar sensations for the ex bounty hunter.

"Just like this… With your harsh breathing brushing my skin…" Robin moaned before her clone directed the sharp end of the blade to the top of her attire. Before long, Sandai Kitetsu began carefully gliding down over the riff of her dress. The popping sound of its ties being torn apart thundered within his ears as he could see her bare body getting more and more exposed. The teasing made him feel extraordinarily giddy with desire and lust. The fact that she had also released his mouth in the meantime urged him to send her sighs, grunts and whichever vocal sounds that suited him to encourage her. He watched her act come to an end expectingly as her clone removed the torn piece of leather from the real _her_. She was finally naked in front of him and looked as tempting as ever.

He couldn't totally enjoy the delectable sight that his view was blocked again.

* * *

"You can keep it!" Robin chuckled as she softly threw her "late dress" on his face. Not that he really minded at that particular moment.

Zoro grasped the chance to inhale the intoxicating scent which impregnated the piece of leather (that was now good to throw away). He enjoyed feeling those little elements drive his libido higher. Unfortunately for him, the session didn't last long since Robin playfully pulled down the "dress" with her index finger, letting herself peek at his face.

When his eye could finally fix its gaze on her whole visage, Robin seductively bit her lower lip and leaned closer to kiss him on the lips tenderly.

"There's more to come." she whispered just before her phantom hand squeezed his male parts tightly, earning a scowl and a hoarse guttural sound from the green-haired man.

Suddenly, Zoro faced away, prompted by the sweet stimulations that her clone was leaving all over his left flank. The artificial one smothered it with gentle touches and nibbled his skin with a somewhat loving chasteness. Almost as abruptly, his attention turned back to Robin when she began lecherously going down on him meanwhile she gazed at his open eye intensely. She was suctioning his rough skin within her lips.

And it was it, all over again. Zoro felt his mind turning into a mush, a mush that was all about her.

When she reached the level of his hip bone, Robin lifted her head away from his body and smiled at him.

"Tonight can still be about your wildest fantasies as long as you play fair, _ain't it right_, Zoro?" the raven-haired beauty lastly said when she and her as good-looking clone were about to reach his hard penis with the tip of their noses.

* * *

It felt like an eternity to him. All these fractions of seconds it took them to bring their mouths closer and closer to his demanding sex as it ached for special care. All these fractions of seconds during which their blue hues just stared at him, deeply into his soul. All these fractions of seconds he thought they would finally do it whereas they only neared _it_ to inhale his lust and tease him about it through their raunchy looks in the eyes.

Eventually, it happened. Their mouths closed onto his balls, bringing along each of their unique bunches of sensations. They then began suctioning them. Each tongue rolled under his testicles with mastered roughness. The two Robins soon proceeded to ascend and channel their ministrations onto his shaft, switching roles between the two of them, one lady taking care of the base, the other one licking her way up closer to the top.

Zoro was solely maintaining his head high enough just to gawk at the lewd scene that was before his eye. Thanks to the few reflections of light that fell upon them, the swordsman could discern their fair naked skin, their clear eyes glancing up at him from time to time, their glossy lips that glistened with body fluids all over his throbbing and veiny cock.

When they started licking him off more vehemently, the green-haired boy was fighting against himself to not go crazy. His panting had gone harsh and frantic. He gritted his teeth as he sensed he was on the verge of whinging the shit out of his mind. The way their mouths accidentally touched also took its toll on him. The heat of his blood was soaring in the back of his head and the pressure shortly made it diffuse across his shoulders and his lower back at incredible speed. It felt all the more excruciating as Zoro desperately yearned to feel this pleasure by himself, with his bare hands. He could only lay back and forcefully clench his fists, unable to take part in their game because he was still held down by the means of her powers.

"Robin…!" he eventually moaned, almost weakly if he hadn't slammed his fists down on the ground. It might have been a matter of pride but he wouldn't even dare to look back at her. He knew she had been expecting it. "Let go of me, _please_."

* * *

The first things he did right after she finally freed him was grunting out of relief then placing his hand around the back of their heads, threading his fingers through the silky black hair in the process, and nothing more. He didn't feel like leading their moves. Zoro only wanted to grasp the whole feeling of getting head by these two wonderful creatures.

After a few moments, Robin got his cock inside her warm mouth ; she took it all for herself, at last. She soon started sucking him off ferociously and her cuerpo fleur was either stroking his sides or kissing the top of his thigh in the meantime. He warned her that he was getting close to ejaculating, but to no avail. After a challenging glance she shot at him, Robin kept on going, as fervidly - if not more - as she had done so. He watched her face bobbing up and down between his thighs, its traits creasing with each movement.

When he finally released it, the dark-haired woman moved forward, letting his member rest deep in her throat while it spilled semen inside her. Zoro couldn't help but shudder when he sensed the whole movement of her swallowing his cum a few times. He was the one to push her head back, cupping it firmly in his two hands. No words were exchanged. They maintained eye contact meanwhile she pumped his dick up a few times with her hand and puckered up around its head. Once she got the last pearl of his white essence on her lips, she stopped moving and gazed at the man. Robin made sure he was looking, licked it off provocatively then got closer to his face. She didn't have much to do nonetheless since Zoro basically pulled her towards her and initiated a passionate kiss, prompting her to share his taste and mutual desire. Eventually, she deepened the contact then made her clone disappear into thin air with a quick gesture of the hand.

* * *

Skin against skin, they slightly rolled on their sides before getting back into their original position. Hands roamed all over their bodies - fake and real ones - gripping bits of flesh in a sensual manner that turned them on even more.

She broke the kiss after a while and strained up, on top of him, in a cowgirl position. The pause helped them catch their breath and appreciate the sweetness of this intimate moment. She stroked his manly face and its lips, like she had done so a hundred times before. He rubbed the side of her smooth thighs and teasingly pinched them sometimes, like he had done so a hundred times before as well. A slow grinding of her hips against his came to give another rhythm to this sweet exchange. Robin and Zoro were getting lost in this sexual groove that involved a hot, juicy - and thus not so dry - humping against each other's sensitive parts. As time passed by, the grinds became more pronounced and so did her panting. Probably overwhelmed by the pleasure, she raised her head high then sighed loudly.

Zoro caught her hands and called for her attention "Tell me."

"Take me any which way you want! _Hazme el amor hasta que ya no pueda aguantar más…"_ was the only thing she could answer, mechanically.

While her words trailed away, Zoro used his strength and made them flip over, ending up on top of Robin. He took her raised leg and began planting subtle kisses all over it. Her feeble whimpering rang in his ears as he took the lead and rubbed his penis over her pussy lips. She indecently arched her back in response then wrapped that leg around his waist and drew him closer in a light push towards her. And his body easily fell over her, smothering her figure.

"_Baise-moi jusqu'à ce que j'en perde toutes mes forces._" Robin uttered in his ear with a coy grin that somehow mirrored his.

But Zoro had already decided that he would torture her in the same way as she had made his arousal gradually happening : slowly and deliciously.

* * *

Zoro readied himself to get inside of her one more time, positioning his member at the entrance of her core. His hands found their spot on her warm breasts. They fondled it affectionately as it contributed to teasing her even more. He studied Robin's face one last time before finally ramming his cock inside of her.

His thrusts were slow, ridiculously slow but each time, they penetrated her so deeply and brought about a delicious friction between their moistened skins. They weren't kissing at all. The swordsman had, in fact, his forehead resting on the side of her jaw. He could only think about the pleasure that spiked down there and sent shivers up and down his spine. Zoro was only able to make out the bursting boom of the beating of his heart, combined with the sound of his loud breathing and her lips parting and uttering quiet things. It all added up in a storm of feelings that might have made that lump in his throat so persistent, yet so enjoyable.

Because he wished to test new waters, he strained up and spread her legs before him, slightly applying pressure on their back so he could get even deeper inside her wet sex. His excessively long gaze at her private parts somehow troubled her and sent her a cue that she had yet to truly decipher.

After waiting few instants, Robin called his name and he only shortly replied in his low voice, after a good dozen of seconds at least, "Play with your pussy for me."

She smiled at his request and reached for her folds with two phantom hands. As soon as one stroke her button up for the first time, Robin had to pause, terribly shaken by the sensations that the sexual intercourse was wholly provoking within her. With an aggravated panting, she attempted to resume masturbating herself. Her fingers worked more rapidly and energetically as she was getting immersed in this fantastic experience, totally enjoying the feeling of being watched over by her playmate. Whenever her gaze crossed his, she couldn't help but huffing out his name just to face away right after.

The raven-haired beauty suddenly lost control over her whole body. It trembled vigorously when her cum sprang in between the lips of her cunt. Zoro, who had been following meticulously the course of action, stood back just to lower himself and absorb the flowing liquid with his mouth, smacking her pussy once he was done. His mouth glided all its way up back to her face, in a furtive wet trail that had her wiggling under those licks.

"Yes…!" Robin weakly grunted.

She was still squirming when he lead them to change positions and lie down on their sides. The two of them instinctively made their bodies entangle with one another before continuing making love. While she was grasping him by the shoulders and by the neck, Zoro barely gave her the time to recover from her climax that he was thrusting deeply and penetrating her again, more powerfully. He felt like bringing his face closer to hers and insisted in staring at her writhed beautiful face. Soon enough, his mouth and his tongue came to capture her lips in a wild kiss. Robin couldn't kiss back in between her soft cries; she couldn't look back at him either. He was imposing his presence onto her through this slow yet intense lovemaking he was guiding.

Somehow, fate brought them to make a pause as they both sat up and hugged each other tightly, physically showing their unwillingness to let go of the other one. Robin and Zoro melted in successive synchronized kisses that spoke more than a thousand words to him. He wanted to let her know he was there to protect her, keep her company, please her desires and cherish her for the rest of time, despite being oblivious to some variables that might, in fact, disrupt this considerate and well scheduled routine of his.

The archeologist eventually landed up on top of him, straddling his hips again. Yet, this time, she didn't make the grinding last long. As they kept having it off, Robin slammed her hips down on his while he pushed even further inside of her. It had been going for so many minutes that he had lost count of them since she had pulled his head out of his dozing off, not that he could have really kept track of them in the first place. His senses eventually focused on the warm lubrication her insides provided him with. The tightness of her walls was perfectly stimulating his member with a squeeze she sometimes enhanced to give him more pleasure. Before long, Zoro cummed while she was still riding him. Not only did he moan her name, but she echoed his guttural sound with one of her own. The green-haired man was still breathing harshly when he faced Robin back. The sight of her almost hyperventilating, her breasts bouncing and her pussy creaming all over his cock urged Zoro to have her reminded about the pure sensations of ecstasy.

He sat up and firmly gripped her by the lower ribs. The pace and vehemence with which they were having sex had increased since the beginning of their second round but Zoro brought it up to another level. He steadily rocked her hips with efficient, rapid and mighty thrusts. Her usual moans had given way to her high-pitched whimpers that were his favorite. Leaving her rack for her face, Zoro left the warm area and trapped her lips in a crazy kiss that reminded him of their first few times. Robin was getting really louder. The kiss he wouldn't break was making her lose her breath. A few last extremely fast thrusts later, her orgasm hit her violently. In a span of a good minute or so, she didn't stop shaking from head to toe in his arms. He even had to hold her better since she didn't seem able to stay as strained up because of her dizziness.

When the tension was brought down, he pulled her down with him and lay down on his back, with her resting over his chest. The lovers exchanged a faint smile and faced away to ponder differing thoughts. As far as he was concerned, this was far from being over : he considered using new positions, new ways of stimulation and new scenarios that would get him hard just by the simple idea of Robin voicing these thoughts to him. Still, a break was necessary, especially for her.

* * *

All pepped up, Zoro was still thinking about getting a good sip of wine then taking it to the bed for more fun when her voice called his name. He faced her. She looked merry, strangely merry.

He cautiously watched her leaning closer towards him, approaching his lips for a smooch. When she pulled back, she only slightly pulled back and laid her forehead onto his. He could read her smile by the way her nose crinkled up and by the way her lips had grazed his before she aspired a little bit of air and spoke those three emotionally-charged words that would certainly disturb the life he had lived as an aloof and independent man so far.

* * *

**A/N : **Thank you for reading! The next chapter is the epilogue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** I don't own One Piece, no, nope, nein, niet.

**megaME - **Ahem *gulps nervously*, so the line in Spanish means "Make love to me until I can't take no more." and the French line is a little cruder and it means "Fuck me until I lose all my strength" (which sounds quite awkward in English but that sentence was awkward to begin with, so wth)

**(Sweetie) ANON -** *reaches for a glass of water* Sanji is a nice character, isn't he…?

**Seis Fleur - **All these nosebleeds… I'm lost, I don't know what to do!

**(Cutie) Guest -** *wipes sweats off forehead* The new chapter is here.

**UltimateC3 -** Haha…! Thank you! I'll write that on my whiteboard tomorrow.

**Kojo208 -** Right?! Go get your fork!

**NinjaSheik - ***gets her Ventolin out* Naw! And I wish I had published this earlier but I ran into a few emergencies this week.

**(Pretty) Guest -** (You can go get your fork too)

**(Lovely) Guest - **I know, that's very… handy of her, if I can say so (haha…HAHAHAHAHAHA)

**Otaku-SIG -** *pushes her LIFE ALERT button* I'm melting and drowning in my tears

**bAsAn - **I hope the "plot twist" won't deceive you though! (and I'm deeply sorry, I'm anemic)

**A/N : **In the middle of writing this, I realized that it contained spoilers "up to" chapter 699 (that I obviously tweaked for the purpose of this story, ahem) … Ah… I'm sorry…

So here comes the last chapter and I'd have to warn you that the sexiness has drastically been toned down too… If it had a title it would be, "In which Zoro's proactive behavior gets an explanation". Yeah, definitely, that's a good wack title.

* * *

The vision of her whole naked self was still pretty clear in his wandering mind when she uttered the following words with a smile that, after the fact, seemed way too dauntless.

_"I am pregnant, fufufufu~"_

Let's just say that the effect was as instantaneous as getting a_ "fierce ass"_ punch from an exaggeratedly angry Nami, on a cool, sunny and relaxing afternoon of napping.

* * *

Zoro abruptly sat up, with his right eye wide open just to find out he was alone, in his hard bunk bed, sweating heavily and almost hyperventilating. He brought his tensed hands to his face and palpated it to make sure it had… just been a dream. An excellent dream that could have gone down in (his) history if it hadn't been for the brutal and cruel ending that had awoken him up in this state.

_"Robin…? Pregnant…? You have to be bullshitting me!"_

Indeed, there were a few variables that might not quite sit well with his ideals of a romantic relationship with the gorgeous black-haired archeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates. Among other things, his ideals included keeping aforesaid relationship hidden from the rest of the crew, having tons of sex, sparing him of improvised moments of melodramatic cuddling (a rule Zoro often bypassed himself) and, above all, no babies. Those tiny crying and screaming pink creatures that would evolve into children for whom he'd have to put his responsibility on the line… Well, those things were definitely a "¡NO!" for him.

After his little moment of panic, the swordsman calmed down and lay down on his back, leaving his arms and legs, hanging outside of the bedstead, exactly like when he had fallen asleep. He wouldn't be able to doze off after such shock so he just remained still and checked his surroundings, albeit a little bit anxious and apprehensive.

In the bed above him, he could hear his captain and fellow bony companion snoring really loudly. Judging by the few colors that streamed through their quarters, it might have been one hour or two before dawn, at most. As he was sighing, Zoro came to realize he felt a kind of stickiness down there. He decided to check it for himself and slightly lifted his clothing just to find, in horror, that in fact, it was what it was. Jerking a low grunt and cussing at himself, he got up, reached for a towel in his closet and headed out of the boys' room.

* * *

As soon as he opened the door, he was welcomed with the sight of two of his youngest crew mates, still disguised as samurai for their exceptional shared guard duty. The first one to notice him was the little reindeer who turned to him.

"AH!" Chopper screamed, soon followed by Usopp with a similar yelp.

"Ah." he then calmly uttered, "It's just Zoro."

"Phew, you got me scared there, Chopper! There's no way Doflamingo would come out from our room to attack us, right?!"

"Right!" the little one energetically assented in return before asking his green-haired idol "But Zoro, what are you doing up that early?"

"I'm gonna take a bath." the swordsman replied nonchalantly as he cooly removed the top of his robe and placed the towel on his left shoulder, already going towards the wrong direction.

"A bath?!" Usopp & Chopper both merrily exclaimed before looking at each other in their sparkling eyes.

The long-nosed sniper then took one of his coolest poses and declared : "Yosh! Let's go take a bath too! To celebrate our intensive and brave efforts! We have to revive our warriors' bodies and guide this miserable Zoro and its poor sense of direction!". As expected, the last remark didn't leave the interested man unaffected and Zoro's contorted face betrayed his short irritation.

"HM!" Chopper agreed. He was so excited that one could barely say he had stayed up for so long.

"Oi, Usopp, Chopper, be quiet, the others are still sleeping." Franky advised, talking from his spot near the ship's rail, in a very chilled out manner.

The two lively boys briefly exchanged a knowing look then rushed in the direction of the bathhouse, followed by a calmly sighing Zoro.

* * *

After they finally arrived inside the bathroom, Usopp and Chopper removed their artificial clothing in a flash and got engaged in a race to be the first to dive in the large bathtub. While they were splashing themselves with hot water to then begin soaping their bodies, Zoro sat a little further away, to wash his manly mess at a much calmer pace and in a more… discreet way. As he went on with his cleaning, he couldn't shake off the thought of Robin telling him she got pregnant someday.

Zoro was so absorbed in thinking about tricking scenarios that he was oblivious to the ruckus Chopper and Usopp were causing next to him. It was only when their shouts got exceedingly louder that it snapped him out of his thoughts so he scolded and shushed them.

A while passed before the three ended washing each other's back, save for the swordsman who ended the straight line they formed. Before long, Usopp poured hot water on himself, got up proudly and faced a startled Chopper.

"It seems I've won now, haha!" And while his laughter trailed away, the sharpshooter was running to the bathtub. Usopp leaped high then plunged in the clear water, splashing his two other companions in the process.

"Oi, Usopp, that's not fair!" Chopper scolded in a whine after wiping his face off. The little doctor tried to wiggle away from Zoro to imitate his partner in idiotic crimes. The swordsman was ready to let go of him. After all, Chopper could do whatever he wanted as long as it didn't clash with Zoro's "personal space". However, it then hit him that he could take the advantage of having this moment with the doctor to ask a few questions about Robin's current medical condition and what not.

"Wait, stay still." Zoro simply ordered.

Chopper obeyed, turned a little back to look at him, a little surprised. "Oh, ok." he eventually agreed.

Zoro resumed brushing his soaped up fur. "Say… Chopper…" the green-haired man began saying quite hesitatingly, thinking about how the cute reindeer would interpret his would-be unusual nosiness. He stopped for a brief moment when he saw the doctor turn to face him once again, expecting him to finish whatever he wanted to say. Zoro then cleared his throat and finally asked "Has Robin been in good health lately?"

"Yes, why?" Chopper almost immediately answered.

"There's nothing _strikingly_ _unusual_ in her report, right?" the green-haired man stressed.

"Nothing at all! It even looks like her health is better than what it used to be two years ago. Lately, her vitamin D level has been a little lower than usual but there's nothing to worry about. " Chopper smiled throughout his explanations.

"Hm…"

"And she doesn't sport those strange hematomas on her body anymore! You know those vine bruises she sometimes had on her neck, torso and legs!" the doctor proudly revealed.

Zoro froze on the spot and stared into space before Chopper called him back to earth.

"Why are you asking this, Zoro?"

"You can't help but fight an omen if it's about the endangerment of your nakama's well-being." was only what he could come back with after a pretty good moment of reflexion.

Chopper gazed at him with round eyes in silence for a few instants before concluding in a praise "Haha~! Zoro, you're so cool~!"

"Uh."

"Her latest health checkup was done after we departed from Fishman's Island but I guess I can ask her to do another one later in the day!" the doctor finally stated after a while.

"Hm." Zoro simply purred before he took a basin full of hot water then poured its content on Chopper "Done. You're good to go!"

"Yay! Usopp, look, I'm coming!" the reindeer exclaimed before rushing to leap and plunge in the bathtub.

As soon as the hooves of his hind feet left the ground, Chopper excitedly yelled : "Heavy Point!"

Next thing his crew mates knew, the reindeer transformed into his second strongest form with the sole intention to make a better diving than the lying sharpshooter's.

"Wait, Chopper st-" Zoro tried to warn him but it was probably too late.

* * *

After a quite dramatic moment, a few smacks on the back of their heads and another session of cleaning for Zoro, the swordsman finally joined them in the tub and stretched out his arms as he laid his back against the walls.

Usopp & Chopper had been calmly making the water squash, just faintly enough to not anger Zoro ever again, until the reindeer paused and mused for a moment.

"Oi, Chopper, what's wrong?" Usopp asked after he also stopped playing with the water.

Far from paying attention to their childish antics, Zoro was trying to relax and shoo the stupidities that had fiddled with his mind since he woke up. He certainly wasn't ready to hear the most wicked excuse his lover had ever said to hide their little affair.

"Robin doesn't have those marks anymore…"

"Chopper, what are you even talking about?" the long-nosed one once again called for his attention, even more intrigued that the archeologist's name was brought up in the conversation. Zoro only opened his able eye and gazed at the two that were opposite him.

"Then it means there are no longer leeches in their room!"

"Leeches?!" Both Zoro and Usopp inquired, out of astonishment.

"There was this one time I asked you and Luffy to check out the girls' quarters because there were peculiar leeches attacking Robin from time to time, during nighttime, she said."

Even though he forcefully kept his eye closed, Zoro felt more than flabbergasted and decided to stay quiet and keep on eavesdropping. That had to be the lamest thing she had ever come with.

"Now that you talk about it, I do remember that!" Usopp continued the conversation, holding his chin with his fingers. He then added with a shrug "We never got _really_ inside, Nami absolutely prohibited us to do so. She kicked us out, actually."

"Oh… And did Nami say anything about them?"

"Hmmm… She must have said something like 'Right, right, and I'm Miss East Blue' or something." Usopp jestingly said so, mimicking the navigator's mannerism.

"So this is a mystery will never see with our own eyes…" Chopper stated, really pensive. "I asked Sanji to check the women's quarters as well but he turned blue right after I said the word 'leeches'."

"Did he know they were in the girls' room?"

"I can't remember if I mentioned it… I was so shocked to see him turn blue that I probably thought about treating him first."

Usopp sighed. "What about Brook?"

"Brook isn't even allowed to approach their room!" Chopper blurted in response and, as if he had anticipated Usopp's next question, he added "And when I told Franky about it, he only said that there should be only one 'SUUUUUPER' huge leech that roamed in their quarters… but he couldn't do anything or Robin would snap him in half."

The tiny doctor then turned to the green-haired guy. "Zoro, do you know what they look like?"

"How would I know? I'm not supposed to go inside their room either."

"But once I saw you get in-"

"Must have been your imagination." the swordsman cut him off, as a way to defend himself on the spur of the moment.

Usopp narrowed his eyes. "Uh…" He was far from being convinced. "Oh well" the long-nosed pirate eventually shrugged off.

* * *

After they got back to their rooms, picked clean clothes and changed themselves, Zoro, Usopp and Chopper went on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, waiting for the sun to rise and the others to join them. Progressively, they saw their companions, the permanent as well as the temporary ones, leaving the places where they had spent the night. They all greeted each other as a new eventful day was ahead of them, with its direction being set by the content of the newspaper that had freshly landed on deck thanks to the News Coo.

He finally saw her getting out of their quarters, holding Kinemon's son in her arms as he was shyly rubbing his eyes in this difficult moment of awakening. The raven-haired woman was followed by Nami who exuberantly stretched out her arms while she was conversing with Robin. When they finally arrived down the stairs, the archeologist let go of the little boy who directly run to meet up with his father. And Zoro could bet his other eye that she had the same foolishly merry smile she had worn on her face right before his sexy dream was crushed. Nico Robin proceeded to skirt the semicircle of people that had gathered around Luffy and the newspaper, not forgetting to greet each of them as she passed by them. She finally sat down just behind Chopper who spun around to talk to her briefly.

"So, how was your guard duty?" Robin sweetly smiled

"Usopp and I did a very good job!" Chopper proudly revealed.

"_Fufufu_, I wouldn't doubt it, even for a moment."

"We then took a bath with Zoro and, it doesn't look like it but we're ready for battle!"

"I'll count on you, then." she purred in response as she turned her head towards the - already, she had noted - grumpy swordsman.

"Ah, Robin, would you mind if I do another checkup today?"

"Not really but may I ask why?" Robin inquired as she faced Chopper again.

"Hmm…" Chopper voiced as he tried to come with a valid reason and an idea suddenly flashed within his mind. With a swift change of facial expression, he used one of his most serious - but, unfortunately for him, in her opinion, it was also one of his most jesting - tone and said "You can't help but fight an omen if it's about the endangerment of your nakama's well-being."

In the back of his mind, Zoro snickered. As for Robin, her smile grew a little bit wider right before she accepted his request.

"All right, whenever you want."

While they kept talking about trivial things, plans and assumptions on Dressrosa, Zoro started to detail her figure, on the lookout for any sign that could betray a would-be pregnancy. That should be the number one reason that prevented them from having a good and hot one and one since they had left the Sabaody Archipelago, he thought. Yes, Zoro still had difficulty shaking off these thoughts and the day had barely started.

Right when he began his inspection, Robin was actually tying her hair up in a ponytail with a black ribbon. Zoro gazed at her long hair and started to revive all these feelings that filled his - not so regretted - wet dream : the sensation of clenching her hair and hear her moaning out of subtle pain but insane pleasure, the feeling of her soft skin and her curves being intensely groped by his bare hands, their respective tastes they had shared through kisses during their lovemaking sessions, the echoes of her enticing voice saying his name so seductively, the whole feeling of becoming one with her, the only woman he had accepted to love at such crazy extent with his mind, body and soul…

Soon enough, his blood pressure started playing tricks again and he could feel his ears turn brightly red when she dared look back at him with her signature smile. And, maybe, that was what brought sense to him on that very moment.

_"Wait a minute, since we haven't had sex together since the reunion, if Robin ever got to be pregnant, I wouldn't be the…!"_

It's not that he didn't have the courage to finish his thought, but he was quite astounded by the even crueler reality that had fallen upon him, out of his very own stupidity. He would soon know that he might not have the time to solve this puzzle or even get the dose of intimate fun with the raven-haired archeologist in the near future since the crew was soon to be engaged in another new extraordinary adventure. And then his sense of duty would surpass any other motive and he might, in fact, totally forget about the whole story.

But for the moment, his look in the eye had given way to a simply idiotic and stunned facial expression that took her a little aback. Robin's lips parted but before she could even call his name, both of their attentions were called by Luffy's shouting voice as he read the headlines of that day's edition.

"Donquixote Doflamingo 'Resigns from Shichibukai'!… And he's abdicated the throne of Dressrossa?!"

…

* * *

**A/N : **And... This shortfic finally comes to end!

Thank you very very very much for reading and putting up with your nosebleeds, blushing moments and my own stupidity. I will now embark on the ship towards the preparations of my final exams and I hope to write again as soon as I can.

Have a very lovely week!


End file.
